This invention relates to the use of formulations of ciprofloxacin and dexamethasone to treat otic infections. Specifically, the invention relates to the topical use of such a fixed combination to treat middle ear infections in humans.
External ear infections, known as acute otitis externa (“AOE”), are currently treated with oral antibiotics, topical single-entity antibiotics, or topical antibiotic/steroid combination products. An example of an oral antibiotic product used to treat AOE is AUGMENTIN® (amoxicillin and clavulanic acid). An example of a single-entity antibiotic product approved for topical use in treating AOE is FLOXIN® (ofloxacin). Examples of combination products approved for this use include CORTISPORIN® (hydrocortisone, neomycin sulfate, and polymyxin b sulfate) and CIPRO®HC (ciprofloxacin and hydrocortisone). A product called SOFRADEX (gramicidin, framycetin and hydrocortisone) is available in some European countries and in Australia. External ear infections typically involve bacteria of the following types: Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphylococcus aureus. Staphylococcus sp. and Coryneforms. 
In contrast, middle ear infections known as otitis media (“OM”) typically involve bacteria of the following types: S. pneumonia, H. influenzae and M. catarrhalis. Patients with chronic or severe middle ear infections may have their ear drums (tympanic membranes) intentionally punctured and drainage tubes, often referred to as a tympanostomy tubes, implanted. In other cases, particularly in patients with severe OM, the tympanic membrane may rupture. Whether surgically punctured or accidentally ruptured, open tympanic membranes allow the bacteria characteristic of AOE and OM to mix.
Patients with OM are currently treated with oral antibiotics such as AUGMENTIN®. When drainage through an open tympanic membrane into the outer ear persists, either an oral antibiotic (e.g., AUGMENTIN®) or a topical antibiotic (e.g., FLOXIN®) is often prescribed. Additionally, topical antibiotic/steroid combination products approved for AOE have been used “off-label” in some cases to treat OM in patients with an open tympanic membrane, including CORTISPORIN®, CIPRO®HC, and TOBRADEX® (tobramycin and dexamethasone). To date, however, no topical antibiotic/steroid combination product has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration in the U.S. for the treatment of OM in patients with an open tympanic membrane.
Fixed combination products containing ciprofloxacin and dexamethasone are known. Although no such product is currently approved in the U.S., this combination is commercially available for ophthalmic use in certain countries in South America as Biomotil-D (Allergan Frumtost) and Cilodex (Alcon Laboratories). Although the use of ciprofloxacin/dexamethasone combinations for the treatment of ocular and/or otic infections has been disclosed in the scientific and patent literature (see, for example, Spanish Patent Application No. 2,065,846 A1 (Feb. 16, 1995), WO 90/01933 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,804), there has been no disclosure of the use of such a combination specifically for treating OM in patients with open tympanic membranes.